The invention relates to fluid treating apparatus, and in particular, to a fluid treating apparatus that utilizes a magnetic field.
Persons have always been concerned with treating fluids containing a variety of contaminants so as to make the fluid more useful for the purpose for which it is intended (e.g. water passing through a boiler). One of the most common fluid treating situations is the treating of calcareous water or so-called "hard" water in an effort to avoid the build-up of calcareous deposits or scale in the water handling system. Such build-ups cause decreased profits for such systems due to the time the system is shutdown and the monies expended during the cleaning and/or repair of the system.
Persons have attempted to achieve like results, i.e. the reduction of contaminant build-up, in the treatment of sewage and lime slurries. Such build-ups of likewise cause decreased profits for such systems due to the time the system is shutdown and the monies expended during the cleaning and/or repair of the system.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved treating apparatus for fluids having contaminants therein wherein said apparatus would treat the fluid so as to reduce the build-up of contaminants in the fluid handling system, and thus reduce the amount of time the system is shutdown and the expense associated with cleaning and repairing the system.
Although not as common, other fluid treating situations include the treatment of various fuels (e.g. diesel fuel and gasoline) so that the contaminants included therein will not foul fuel injection systems and the like. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved treating apparatus for fuels having contaminants therein that would reduce the fouling of fuel injection systems and the like.
Persons have also been concerned with treating powders and flowable particulate material so as to eliminate the clogging of such handling systems. During handling, these powders and particulate materials build-up electric charges therein. These electric charges cause the powders to stick together and to equipment and to eventually clog the handling system. The clogging of the systems causes decreased profits due to the time the system is shut-down and the monies expended in cleaning and/or repairing of the system. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved treating apparatus for powders that reduces these electric charges and reduces the clogging in the system.
It has been common practice for fluids such as water and sewage to be chemically treated. It has also been common practice for these fluids to be treated by devices utilizing magnetic fields.
Fluid treating apparatus of the past utilizing magnetic fields have included coiled wires or permanent magnet assemblies extending longitudinally of and in the center of the apparatus. The fluid flow is highly baffled since the fluid must negotiate around these assemblies, and as a result thereof, high pressure drops and cleaning problems exist. See:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,825,464 WATER Mack March 4,1958 TREATMENT DEVICE ______________________________________
Also, the fluid contacts the magnet coils of some of the fluid treating apparatus of the past. As a consequence thereof, higher construction costs and operating problems including short circuits exits. Examples of such apparatus are an "Electrostatic Descaler" manufactured by Finley Research & Development, a division of the Dyna-Jet Corporation, and the following United States Letters Patents are referenced in the promotional literature:
______________________________________ U.S. In- Pat. ven- No. Title tor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,585,122 APPARATUS FOR TREAT- King June 15,1971 MENT OF FLUIDS WITH ELECTRIC FIELDS 3,684,575 USE OF ELECTROSTIATIC King August 15,1972 CHARGE TO REPEL SUB- STANCES FROM SURFACE DURING CLEANING ______________________________________
Another example of a device where the fluid flows over the magnet assembly is an "Electr-A-Sonic" water treater believed to be distributed by Avis Distributors [geographical location unknown]. Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. Letters Patents that disclose structures where the fluid flows around centrally located magnetic field-creating assemblies:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,939,830 WATER CONDITIONER Green June 7, 1960 et al 3,669,274 MAGNETIC STRUCTURE Happ June 13, 1972 FOR TREATING et al LIQUIDS CONTAINING CALCAREOUS MATTER ______________________________________
Other fluid treating apparatus utilizing magnetic fields have used extremely precise low voltages wherein the voltage is directly applied to the water. The voltage is in the magnitude of less than 500 millivolts and is bi-polar. The electronic circuitry required to produce such a precise voltage is very sophisticated. Whenever one deals with such sophisticated electronic circuitry problems of great complexity can easily arise. One example of such an apparatus that uses the direct application of bi-polar low voltage is "The Salmo Scale Inhibitor" manufacture by the Salmo Corp., 1600 Rimrock Road, P.O. Box. 19127, Columbus, Ohio 43219.
Other fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field have used a "turbulence chamber" to mix water that was just passed through the magnetic field. The "turbulence chamber" is illustrated as being of a larger diameter than the tube in which the magnetic field is located. Problems related to installation easily arise where the apparatus is of several different diameters. One example of such an apparatus is the "No-Chem Rectifier" (manufacturer unknown). Another example is shown in the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,825,464 WATER Mack March 4,1958 TREATMENT DEVICE ______________________________________
Other fluid treating apparatus utilizing magnetic fields have used the interaction of an externally applied static field and an internally rotating magnetic field created by a magnetized propeller inside the static field to treat fluids. The utilization of all of these moving parts can create maintenance problems. One example of such an apparatus is the "Electro-Mag" water conditioner manufactured by Electronic Water Conditioners, Inc., 3550 Biscayne Blvd., Miami, Fla. 33137.
Applicant is also aware of the existence of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,680,705 MAGNETIC STRUCTURE Happ et al August FOR TREATING 1, 1972 LIQUIDS CONTAINING CALCAREOUS MATTER 3,228,868 PROCESS FOR THE Ruskin January CONVERSION OF 11, 1966 HYDROGEN 3,206,657 MAGNET ASSEMBLY Moriya September FOR FILTERING 14, 1965 2,937,710 MAGNETIC DUST MICHAEL May 24, TRAPS OR FILTERS et al 1960 Austrailian Patent No. 145,850 (Unknown) Veineiren February 16, 1950 ______________________________________
In the past, fluid treating apparatus utilizing magnetic fields (e.g. where the fluid is water) also have utilized a probe or screen that protrudes into the flowing fluid. One example of such an apparatus is the "Wateco Water De-Scaling System" manufactured by Water Technological Service, Inc., Suite 408 Westgage Plaza Building, 20325 Center Ridge Road, Cleveland, Ohio 44116. The utilization of probes or screens which protrude into the flowing fluid has caused problems. One of these problems has been the electronic shorting out of the fluid treating apparatus between the positive probe or screen and the negative body. Another problem is that the probes and/or screens have experienced the build-up of film and/or scale thereon with the result thereof being a loss of continuity within the electronics of the fluid treating apparatus. Further, the protrusion of the probe or screen into the flowing fluid restricts the free flow of the fluid, and such restriction has been found to be undesirable.
In the past, fluid treating apparatus have experienced problems due to the contamination of or damage to the operable parts thereof caused by the lack of protection for the operable parts. The fluid treating apparatus of the past have also experienced problems related to their inability to be quickly installed within a fluid transport system. Fluid treating apparatus of the past have also experienced problems with operating at an optimum when powered by alternating current. In some applications, such an apparatus is better operated on direct current or a pulsating direct current.
In light of all these problems with the fluid treating apparatus of the past, it would be a highly desirable solution to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field. It would be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field wherein no magnetic field-creating assembly baffles, coils, probes or screens are positioned in the fluid flow thereby to restrict the fluid flow through the apparatus. It would be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field that is simple in construction and/or that does not require sophisticated electronic circuitry. It would also be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field wherein the flow tube is of a consistent diameter. It would also be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field which is easily cleaned, rugged, has no moving parts, has a relatively low pressure drop from end to end and/or, does not require the fluid flow to be baffled for good performance.
Further, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing an electrically generated magnetic field that includes protectively encapsulated operable parts which protects all parts from mechanical abuse and electrical breakdown and/or hazard. It would be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field that can be relatively quickly connected to a fluid transport system. It would also be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field that operates on pulsating direct current.
Finally it would be highly desirable to provide an improved fluid treating apparatus utilizing a magnetic field having most if not all of the above characteristics.